wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Guillermo el Ermitaño
Guillermo el Ermitaño is a major character who appears in: Devil Summoners. An amnesiac from some Spanish Island. Synopsis History Guillermo el Ermitaño one day woke up on La Islanda de Sol with no memory of his name or past, so he set out to find the pieces of the puzzle that is his mind. Guillermo el Ermitaño at one point found himself on Yarrick, where he met with Isamu Guayasamin, who hired him to be his assistant in a magic show for some kid's birthday party. Devil Summoners Episode 1: Initiation Guillermo awoke alongside his friends in a black and white chequered domain, where he was granted the ability to summon demons by Philemon. When he woke up he and his allies were all wearing a blue butterfly pin, as a result of the shared dream they had. Guillermo started his morning by trying to collect Scooby-Doo's semen with his team, then splash it on an unsuspecting guest at the inn. When they exited the inn, they walked over to the bar, where a group of ruffian teens in blue, with the leader in white, calling themselves the Blue M&M Guy Gang, barged into the room and started causing havoc, so the party promptly beat them up. A young man then approached them and saw that they had the Blue Butterfly Pin, so he took out a medallion and transported them into a world with a very ominous atmosphere. The young man, introducing himself as Finn Lloyd, handed Guillermo and his friends a little tube, which he opened, unleashing his own personal demon, Ishikawa Goemon. Having been successful in summoning their own demons, Finn brought them to meet Detective Ainsworth, who began teaching them about the world of devil summoning. A rough looking detective then entered the Detective Agency, presenting a new case, which Ainsworth invited the party to. They found a woman covered in snakes that she was beaten to death with. Background information on the victim revealed that she was recently divorced and the husband was nowhere to be found, so Detective Ainsworth suspected him to be the culprit. He brought everyone, excluding the detective to the Demon World, where he handed the party, a pair of glasses, that help them see in the demon world, a demon medallion, and four more demon capsules. They instantly found two demons, Jiraiya, Tsunade, which they swiftly defeated, and Guillermo was able to confine Jiraiya, the crazy frog ninja. Finn Lloyd then used his personal demon, Mokumokuren, to identify the location of any demon's domains in the area. Finn then found a giant tower, so they decided to enter, but not without properly preparing. Detective Ainsworth gave the party some money to go buy equipment, while he went off to get his newest recruit, Billing His Nye. With a geared up team and a new member, they were ready to venture into the tower. Guillermo pummeled his way through the tower and helped Hayden Christensen confine a Pixie, by handing him its earring. When they reached the apex of the tower, they found a room covered in moving snake scales, revealing a giant rainbow snake with a naked man stuck to its head, calling itself Orochimaru. Guillermo began praying to the demon, labelling it his new god, but accidentally attacked it by splashing holy water in its face, initiating a battle. Eugene hit its weak point, allowing the party to initiate an ALL-OUT ATTACK, which Guillermo participated in. Orochimaru was then revealed to be the shadow form of the dead woman's former husband, Fei Arn. Episode 2: Termination Guillermo was sent on a mission abroad with Finn Lloyd by Ainsworth, but, while on that mission, he found out the secrets to his past. Finn Lloyd, also there to witness the revelation of Guillermo's history, killed him, considering him a villain. He dragged his dead body to Blaustralia Prison, where he chucked it at the rest of the party. Demons Devil Summoners Currently Equipped Trivia * Guillermo has an odd trait, where he says something in Spanish and then immediately translates it into English. Category:Characters Category:Devil Summoners Category:Devil Summoners Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Sam Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Characters